Situaciones
by Shuls
Summary: Momentos graciosos, dulces, deprimentes, de enfado... de los personajes de FB. ¡Serán retazos de sus vidas! Cada cap estará dedicado a algún personaje. Una idea ineresante. Un fic interesante. Si tú eres interesante ¡debes leerlo!
1. Inperfección

Fruits Basket no me pertenece, lo cual es una lástima, pq parece un dominio bastante lucrativo… Pero que se le va a hacer… continuaré con mi vida mediocre y más pobre que una rata… (uy! Perdón Yuki, no pretendía ofenderte… -jajaja)

Este es un fic que va a constar de cap muy cortitos. En principio serán como un compendio de situaciones de cualquiera de los integrantes del mundo de Furuba. Y los cap no tienen que tener relación entre ellos, será como una colección de mini one-shot, a pesar de ello, la información de base será la misma para todos. Y tb aviso de que yo ya me he leído el tomo 18, por lo tanto la información que está en mi mano es esa, más la que yo quiera cambiar o reinventar… jeje.

* * *

**...Situaciones...**

**1. In-perfección**

El vicepresidente del consejo de estudiantes recorría el frío pasillo del colegio, frío porque estaban en pleno invierno, junto a Machi que, como siempre, caminaba mirando hacia el suelo.

-_Entonces...-_ dijo el moreno mientras andaba con su aire despreocupado y con las manos en la nuca _-...ahora comprendo porqué aquella vez te vi caminando en círculos sobre la nieve. ¿Sabes? En ese momento creí que eras muy rara… pero ahora entiendo lo que sentías-._ Después de dedicarle una mirada, y en vistas de que ella no pensaba responder nada continuó –_Claro que, sabiendo eso... me puse a pensar¿Cómo es que a Machi le gusta nuestro Yun-yun si ella odia las cosas perfectas?_

La tesorera del consejo se giró de golpe hecha una furia _-¡Que no!. ¡¡Te he dicho mil veces que no digas ese tipo de tonterías!!-_ acompañó la severa amenaza con un puño en alto.

Manabe ensanchó su sonrisa, aún a riesgo de encontrarse la mano de su medio-hermana estampada en la cara, y repuso con aire burlesco –_Ah! O sea que es mentira..._

El sonrojo de Kuragi se intensificó mucho más y apretando sus puños agachó la cabeza -_Deja de repetirlo, ya te he dicho que no es verdad..._

De pronto la sonrisa triunfal de Kakeru se dulcificó –_Ahora entiendo porqué me dijiste una vez que Yuki no te parecía un príncipe... ¿él no te asusta, verdad?- _Machi negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero sin levantar la vista de la interesantísima perspectiva de sus zapatos. –_Lo que Yun-yun rogaba por que todo el mundo entendiera... tú lo comprendiste enseguida-. _Este comentario ganó la atención de la castaña, que de repente miró a Manabe en un gesto de confusión, y él, para explicarse mejor dijo – _Yuki me dijo un día que no le gustaba como le trataba la gente, no se siente cómodo con lo que todos piensan de él. __Él no es perfecto._

Machi, sin saber muy bien porqué, sonrió –_No, no es perfecto-. _Y aunque al resto del mundo le pareciera extraño, en realidad para ella, era algo muy bueno.

* * *

N.A.¡Espero que os agrade la idea! Ya había avisado, pero para entender este cap deberías haber leido el tomo 18. 

Un saludo, **Marie**.


	2. Adicción

**...Situaciones...**

**2. Adicción**

-_¡Maldita sea!.¿Por qué ahora?_- Hatori arrugó el paquete de tabaco con frustración. Obviamente estaba vacío.

-_Joven Hatori, apresúrese-_ Una mujer de aspecto severo, pero a estas alturas de la noche, cansado, se asomó por la puerta para apremiar al doctor de los Soma. -_Akito le está esperando. _

Hatori resopló impotente, pero siguió a la mujer.

–"_Esta adicción me va a matar…pero precisamente por no tener un cigarro cuando lo necesito"- _ironizó mentalmente mientras la anciana se despedía de él con una seca reverencia.

Tomo aire una vez más, ese aire enviciado que se respiraba en esa maldita casa, que no contaminaba sus pulmones como el dulce sabor del tabaco y la nicotina alquitranada, pero que por desgracia, en cambio, contaminaba su corazón, que se contraía con la penosa idea de nunca ser libre…

Y de repente, justo antes de abrir la puerta, una imagen le vino a la cabeza. El recuerdo de una mujer, que parecía una niña, llorando fervorosamente, escondiendo sus lágrimas entre sus manos mientras el pelo, que le caía de su larga cola, se le enredaba entre los dedos.

-_¿Por qué sonríes Hatori?-_ Increpó duramente la persona que ocupaba la habitación -_Es que verme enferma te hace feliz._

_-No, Akito. Disculpa-._ Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sonreía, pero mientras se giraba para cerrar la puerta saboreó en sus labios ese instante. ¿Cuánto hacía que no sonreía porque sí? Es más ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió?

Mientras el joven doctor se disponía ha hacer su chequeo rutinario al cabeza de familia, se descubrió pensando que, quizás, el tabaco no iba a ser la única cosa a la que podría hacerse adicto.

* * *

N.A.: Obviamente, por si alguien no lo había cazado, la adición en la que piensa Hatori es mi queridísima y admirada Mayuko.

Un saludo, **Marie**.


	3. Temperamentos

**...Situaciones...**

**3. Temperamentos**

La primera vez que Arisa Uotani y Isuzu Soma se encontraron en la misma habitación saltaron chispas.

Nada más entrar por la puerta de la sala de estar de la casa de Shigure, lo que Arisa vió fue a una chica (que no conocía de nada), pegándole gritos y llamando tonta a su queridísima Tohru.

Sobra decir que inmediatamente la rubia se interpuso entre ellas con la clara intención de hacer que la desconocida se tragara sus palabras. Pero Honda la detuvo. Luego intentó calmarla para así poderle explicar lo que había malinterpretado.

Uo y Rin fueron presentadas como era debido, y al estrechar sus manos hubo más fuerza de la necesaria. Se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio durante unos largos segundos.

Luego Arisa sonrió maquiavélicamente, pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de la morena y, revolviéndole el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña, le dijo –_Pero que no vuelva a verte tratando mal a Tohru¿entendido?_

Rin pataleo intentando soltarse del agarre de su contrincante, pero era imposible, Uotani era más fuerte que ella. Finalmente se rindió –_Vale, vale, lo he entendido... ¡quieres dejarme en paz!_

En la sala todos reían, incluso Hatsuharu, que aquella tarde había venido con Isuzu.

Arisa le soltó, y cuando Rin levantó la cabeza, despeinada y colorada por la vergüenza y el esfuerzo, está le mostró una sonrisa contagiosa y desinhibida. Cuando los labios de Isuzu se curvaron tímidamente sin su consentimiento, la morena supo que, por desgracia (según pensaba ella), había encontrado una nueva amiga.

* * *

Un saludo, **Marie**. 


	4. Diario

**...Situaciones...**

**4. Diario**

"_Yo quiero a alguien a mi lado que cuando esté alegre me de la mano, pero que cuando esté triste se abrace a mi. A alguien que me bese, no cuando se lo digan su cabeza o sus deseos, sino cuando se lo pida el corazón."_

Mayuko releyó la entrada de su antiguo diario. Ella siempre había escrito uno, desde que tenía 8 años y su madre le regalo el primero. Pero hacía ya una temporada que no escribía nada en el que tenía ahora. Una temporada bien larga... desde que Kana y él...

Hoy, como había tenido la tarde libre (cosa muy extraña en ella) porque habían cogido fiesta en el colegio donde trabajaba, por la mañana se había ido a ayudar a sus padres en la librería, y por la tarde, le había dado por malgastar el tiempo en quitar las telarañas de las cajas viejas repletas de recuerdos y polvo que guardaba en un rincón de su armario. Y entre otras cosas, encontró su colección de diarios antiguos, los 9 que había tenido hasta ahora.

Esa frase en concreto le había llamado mucho la atención porque, a pesar de que cuando escribió eso tenía 18 años… seguía pensando igual. Y no solo eso, sino que, igual que entonces, aún no había encontrado a ese "alguien" que estaba esperando. Bueno, maticemos esto. Sí que lo había encontrado, pero parecía ser que él no pensaba lo mismo. Una sonrisa, amarga y cansada, le afloró en los labios. –_Vaya… justo el momento perfecto para deprimirme._

Entre viejas memorias y una humeante taza de chocolate, pasó lo que quedaba de tarde. Cuando ya estaba ordenando la última caja, de un libro cayó una hoja. Mayuko la recogió recordando que antes solía usar siempre folios usados como punto de libro.

"_El buen combate es aquél que se entabla porque nuestro corazón lo pide"._

Después de leer la frase, el día para ella cambió (a pesar de que ya quedaba poco). ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en una mujer triste y derrotista? No lo había sido nunca, y no lo empezaría a ser ahora.

Al encontrarse hoy con Shigure se había vuelto a abrir su herida¡¿pero eso qué más daba?!. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, como podía rendirse ante una batalla que todavía no había empezado. Ni hablar, debía ser valiente, aún que le costara horrores encontrar el valor suficiente…, pero había alguien a quien deseaba proteger por encima de todo.

Justo al día siguiente, después de dos tristes y largos años sin verlo, Hatori apareció en su librería.

* * *

N.A.: No recuerdo bien si entre el encuentro de Shigure con Mayuko y cuando Hatori va a la librería, pasa un día o una semana… si era una semana, perdón por el error. 

_Marilolí, a ver si aprendemos a leer… castaña, c a s t a ñ a! No morena, castaña. Y déjame decirte que Machi no es rubia, es castaña (toma ya!) (jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj)._

_En cuanto a lo de Hatori… ni por un momento se te pase por la cabeza que yo uniría de cualquier modo (romántico, sentimental o de cualquier otro tipo) a mi adorado doctor, con otra mujer que no fuera mi (también adorada) Mayuko Shiraki. Quizás para juntarlo con Arisa haría una excepción… pero es que ya sabes que Uo es mi debilidad! _

_Y de las frases que en tu opinión le pegan más a Shigure… no te has fijado nunca que Hatori es muy sarcástico. Shigure es… diferente, pero Hatori, al tener que lidiar con los desvaríos de Ayame y las locuras del "gran escritor", ha desarrollado un toque ácido y cínico, para que acompañen a su carácter tan sobrio. Sino¿cómo iba a poder convivir durante tantos años con esos dos? Quizás lo he exagerado un poco (aún que yo no estoy tan segura), pero de todos modos, no me cabe la menor duda de que, por dentro, el doctor funciona así, y por eso hace una combinación perfecta con la dura, pero a la vez tremendamente dulce, Mayu-chan. _

Un saludo, **Marie**.


	5. Curiosidad

**...Situaciones...**

**5. Curiosidad**

Arisa cruzaba el pasillo de la casa de los Soma.

Esa tarde ella y Hanajima habían ido a visitar a su amiga. Pasaron el tiempo entre juegos, risas y berrinches. Ya sabéis... juntar en una habitación a Kyo y a Yuki puede ser peligroso..., pero es que, juntar a Kyo y a Uotani resulta explosivo (aunque en el fondo, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo reconocería nunca, disfrutaban mucho de los momentos que compartían).

Después de un par de horas, un par de tazas de té y algún refresco, a Arisa le urgió la necesidad de ir al baño. Hanajima y ella solían usar el lavado de la planta de arriba, que es el que utilizaba Tohru, y de ahí que ahora se encontrara en el pasillo.

Cuando ya estaba de vuelta e iba a llegar al salón, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de al lado se encontraba medio abierta. Estaba casi segura de que antes esa puerta estaba cerrada, si no la habría visto...

De pronto recordó algo, o a alguien, más bien... y se extrañó de no haberse percatado antes del gran alivio que era no tenerlo pululando por alrededor.

Se asomó a la puerta, pero sin abrirla, y pudo ver estanterías llenas de libros. Sin duda ese era el despacho del "escritor"... Una ráfaga de aire acarició suavemente su cara, impregnándola de un aroma que se le hizo irresistible y le provocó el impulso de entrar en la habitación.

Descorrió un poco más la puerta, con delicadeza, esperando así que nadie le pillara husmeando en ese cuarto. Pero no hubo ni dado el primer paso, cuando decidió que era mejor no entrar.

En silencio se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde más seria de lo normal, casi de mal humor, y cuando llegó a su casa seguía igual. Así estuvo durante un par de días... después, sin que nadie supiera porqué, todo volvió a la normalidad.

La pregunta es¿a qué venía la extraña actitud de Arisa Uotani, por qué se comportó de esa manera? La respuesta es bien simple (aunque nadie la conocería jamás), porque desde esa tarde maldijo su curiosidad, su falta de cordura y, sobre todo, porque a partir de ese día, no podría olvidar la imagen de Shigure Shoma recién salido del baño, y el estúpido sentimiento que en ese instante se grabó en su corazón.

* * *

N.A.: No he querido decir nada más de la escena que ella vio para no romper el clima, y para que cada cual se lo imagine como quiera. Ahora, eso sí, es más que obvio que Shigure iba vestido (no me seáis pervertidas!!!!!!!!, que para eso ya le tenemos a él), porque sino¿cómo iba a ir del lavabo a su despacho? Pero yo me lo imagino más bien en bata y secándose el pelo con una toalla, o con la toalla alrededor del cuello... De cualquier forma, con lo bonito que es Shigure, sea como sea esta guapo! jajaja 

Un saludo, **Marie**.


End file.
